clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The CP Factor (Season 1)
The first season of The CP Factor aired on June 7, 2014 and will end on October 14, 2014. It is currently in the auditions. Auditions The auditions began on April 21, 2014 in the Night Club and ended on May 18, 2014 in Penguin TV Studios Building. Bootcamp Bootcamp began on May 19, 2014 and ended on May 20, 2014. It was in the Penguin TV Studios Building. Survived Contestants 18 people made it through to Judges' Houses *Cody Lambert (Over 25's) *Penguin Direction (Groups) *Michael Pengy (16-24's) *Joseph Johnson (16-24's) *Samuel Rudolph (Over 25's) *William Davis (Over 25's) *Chris Anderson (16-24's) *Cee Lo Kane (16-24's) *MM3 (Groups) *Jack Johnson (Over 25's) *Before You Exit (Groups) *Jack Andrews and Steve Aoki (Groups) *Andrew Johnson and DigiTal (Groups) *Chris Shark (Over 25's) *DC Mac (Over 25's) *Markus and Charlene Davis (Groups) *Patrick Peterson (16-24's) *Louis King (16-24's) Eliminated Contestants 12 contestants were eliminated in Bootcamp *Chris Dude (16-24's) *Justin Beau (16-24's) *Mike34562 (Over 25's) *Joe Bankers (Over 25's) *Mark3450 (16-24's) *John4990 (Over 25's) *Luis Kippner (16-24's) *Mike34598 (Over 25's) *Darkest Night (Groups) *M34 (Groups) *Louis Game (Over 25's) *Alex Song (16-24's) Judges' Houses Judges' houses took place in July. Each judge took the remaining members of their category to an overseas location, and had guests to assist them in their decisions. Rudi was assisted by DJ Crow. Dancing Penguin was assisted by Omar Grest and Cadence was assisted by Meaghan. Cadence's Acts *Michael Pengy *Joseph Johnson *Chris Anderson *Cee Lo Kane *Patrick Peterson *Louis King Sam Rudi's Acts *Cody Lambert *Samuel Rudolph *William Davis *Jack Johnson *Chris Shark *DC Mac Dancing Penguin's Acts *Penguin Direction *MM3 *Before You Exit *Jack Andrews and Steve Aoki *Andrew Johnson and DigiTal *Markus and Charlene Davis Acts Taken To Live Shows *Michael Pengy *Cee Lo Kane *Chris Anderson *Louis King *Cody Lambert *Jack Johnson *Chris Star *DC Mac *Penguin Direction *MM3 *Jack Andrews and Steve Aoki *Before You Exit Live Shows The Live Shows started on August 9, 2014. Each week's song choice follow a particular theme. Each contestant performs on Saturday while eliminations and guest performances take place on Sunday. The results are announced on Sunday, with the bottom two contestants being announced and then judges choosing which of the two to eliminate after the contestants perform another song of their choice (the final showdown). If the judges' votes are tied, the vote goes to deadlock and the contestant with the fewest viewer votes is eliminated. The results show features a group performance by the remaining contestants and guest live performances. Each results show featured musical performances from at least two artists, while occasionally, artists performed on the main performances show. Week 1 (9/10 August) *Theme: Pop Music *Group performance: "Stop And Rock The Night" *Musical guests: Super Band ("The Party Is Just Starting") Judges' vote to eliminate: *Cadence: Cody Lambert *Sam Rudi: Cee Lo Kane *Dancing Penguin: Cody Lambert Week 2 (16/17 August) *Theme: Love and heartache *Group performance: "Love Is An Open Door" *Musical guest: ? ("Somebody To You")